sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hello (SVep)
Story We open on a dark world, lanterns light the streets below. A gem of brown and indigo hues awoke upon the sidewalk, looking around for any possible sign of life, questions running through her head, thousands of voices resonating before coming to an end. 0001 : Who are you? *Boulder Opal is her name. She is mute for no reason but her own. *On her world of origin, she was a detective but her current occupation is that of a secretary. 0001 : Look around *Boulder looks around the street, nothing but everything happening. 0001 : Where are we? *She's not familiar with the area but can faintly make out the surrounding buildings. 0001 : Call out for someone *Boulder looks into the camera, as if on an episode of The Office. *She silently sighs as if to remind the reader that she is mute. 0001 : Listen *Ah. Something she can definitely do. *Through the deafening silence and plenty of focus, Boulder cannot hear anything except for the wind. 0001 : Check your inventory *Empty. All this eternal space but nothing to put in it. *At current, Boulder Opal can carry a physical weapon and an almost infinite amount of items. **She is picky about what she stores. 0001 : Recount your past. *It's not as though she lost her memory. Last she remembers, her and her fellow secretaries of the High Caste were coming together to have a meeting before everyone in the High and Middle Caste were to discuss... *Okay, maybe she lost some of her memories. 0001 : Explore *She starts down the way to a gloomily lit castle, stopping every so often to look behind herself. 0001 : Where is everyone? *The gem shrugs, stopping in front of a shop to explore. *In the distance, Boulder Opal could hear another gem approaching with uneven steps. [[Greetings (SVep)|'Final decision: Boulder Opal will enter the shop.']] ---- And that's it for now with this episode! Please vote above and/ or recommend an action for Boulder Opal! How do you do that? Simple! Action suggestion is really simple: *''Number of the next episode : Character affected : Action'' *''Number of the next episode : Character affected : "Dialogue."'' *''Number of the next episode : GameMaster : Question or Action'' Here are some examples: *''0000 : Boulder Opal : Squeal like a monkey and take a dump on the desk.'' *''0000 : Peacock Topaz : "I'm really hungry."'' *''0000 : GameMaster : Why is Boulder Opal mute?'' ---- Yes! I will be opening a cameo blog for you all to submit possible characters to have join along! None will be shattered or bubbled unless they are my own characters. Just because they're not of the CIUniverse doesn't mean that they will leave the party soon after introduction, however-- let it be known that even my own characters will split off. If they're deemed important to the story, they will remain with the main group. If their fate is determined otherwise, they will separate and most likely will not return. I will also make these episodes into comics. Not every single action will have a panel but a good portion will be in comic form. Please be patient with me as I will post the episode in its entirety and then I'll upload the panels. Category:Skies-Verse Category:SV Episodes Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Fanon Episodes